Invasion
by TheWalkingWiki
Summary: Adventure-type fanfiction in which a couple of unfortunate events lead our protagonists to take certain steps after mysterious task. Thrill, romance and friendship - main pairs featured are NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy and Laxana. Please note that Rating might increase with updates.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story._

They say it's better to love and to lose it all, although some sometimes can't learn how to fly without a heavy fall - here, there, around, up and down, who could have predicted such a change? There is some kind of light that flows through every thing. Sun loomed bright through an autumn morning, cool wind blew, but it found itself contrasted by that glow above to create a surprisingly comfortable atmosphere. Hustle was also starting to show up outside - people rushing, people talking, people stressing; it didn't differ that much from any other day. The streets of Magnolia seemed always the same. Our story, however, starts a few steps away from there, although not quite far either - possibly worldwide known already, a new beginning was set to start with that job at Fairy Tail.

Accomodated on stool of wagon such traveling show was, lady was spotted, one that despite the time could be seen making love to a glass of tonic and gin while judging every action in sight - Enno, peculiar performer; surrounded by Wakaba, a drooling Macao and some others, she would dance for the money they'd trow. Laki Olietta, a woman characterized by her firm temper; through a large pair of glasses, one or two managed to spot dangerous glare - all while the rest preached a little gospel and passed a couple of bottles of Doctor Good. God knows what was going to happen there... But it wasn't one thing or the other what would capture everyone's attention! After exactly a minute, it could be said that the new protagonist there was no other than that energetic attitude of certain pinkette bursting into the guild. Corageus by signature and followed by loyal Exceed, aim was firmly set on finding his partner - is it really necessary to introduce Natsu Dragneel?

"**Lucy!**" Clamorous pitch filled the air with enthusiasm while everyone turned in annoyance at the volume, something that Natsu seemed to disregard as he kept yelling the blonde's name again and again. On hand he held some paper, likely related to some job that have surely kept the Slayer more "fired up" than usual - his partner, Happy, seemed however more appealed by some fish at some table that he had just rushed at to devour. Oh, fish.~

"**Natsu...?**" Clueless voice emerging through the fuss, all what Lucy Heartfilia could do before getting assaulted was turn around. Into her face, some paper was there, shoved, with reflexes leading the female mage to take rapid step backwards; "**H-Hey!**" She growled at first, composure however regained to fially examine that damn poster - it seemed old, and kinda blurred too, but she had no time to read its description with the male's impatience shaking the paper again; "**What's that?**" She questioned at last, with brow arched.

"**It's an S-Class job!**" Natsu's features lightened in thrill, in joy, in ecstasy - from where did he even get that, in first place? The announcement promised to be revealing; "**Master has just sent us on an expedition! To the north!**" Lucy's reaction morphed into a frown - how? Their current leven was far below from such rank. Doubts were however somewhat cleared before she could even counter witha question; "**We're going with Gray! And Wendy! And Laxus...**" As some kind of assistance? It made sense, although it was the S-Class' mention what aroused wonder there - mainly because he was known for completing his tasks either alone or a accompanied by his elite - maybe by some other on rare instance, but why in the world would he need or actually _want_ their comapny?

"**How... How come we are going with Laxus and not Erza?**" Dared to ask the female at last with a hand tapping her chin. Their group would be normally accompanied by the redhead to almost... _Everywhere_? Such a change did shock her, although some thought did click inside; "**Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Erza and some others around lately... I wonder if everything is fine.**"

"**Erza is busy.**" Deep voice resonated on distant background, interrupting, followed by steps approaching the duo. His arms were folded, his eyelids rested and his face wore that signature sternness - seemed like the mighty Laxus Dreyar finally decided to make appereance; "**I want to get this stuff done quickly, you two, so you better behave and do as I say. S-Class jobs ain't no joke, and I'm not allowing any kind of shit through them, got that?**" The two turned at the call, Natsu huffed, Lucy nodded, and Laxus huffed back. Hostilities set between the two dragons, there seemed to be factor troubling the blonde.

"**Laxus...**" Exhaled Lucy then, earning a "**Hm?**" from him; "**Do you... Know what happened to Erza exactly, by any chance?**" Her head lowered slightly, followed by a decreased tone of voice indicating some concern; "**It's been a week since we don't see her, you know...**" Gaze traveled afterwards, seeking some compliance on the pinkette's; "**I'm just kinda worried. They normally don't take so long...**"

"**Erza is on another expedition.**" Coldly informed the tallest out of the three, seemingly without the slightest preoccupation; "S**he parted on Monday, next to Mirajane, Cana, Gajeel and Levy. I ain't really sure about her job's details... But according to what we were told, they should be back in two or three days, which is when we are supposed to be back as well.**" He sighed then, opting to break that rigid facade to reassure at last; "**So far there's no reason to worry. Now, if I were you, I'd just focus on picking a bag with the indispensable for these days, because we are departing tomorrow.**" Tomorrow? Before anyone could ask, a sigh was given, followed by a wave and the lightning mage turning back - his expression remaining unaltered; "**I got stuff to do now, so you two be ready at eight tomorrow, here.**" And with that, his structure would fade from view to simply venture himself into the imposing second floor of the guild. All without uttering further word, and under the view of a still-skeptical Lucy Heartfilia.

"**Natsu...**" She whispered then, delivering soft poke to the one standing beside her; "**Do you think Erza and the others are really alright? I'm just surpised that Erza and Mira together require so much assistance...**" Her sight trailed off - whatever details surrounded the task these didn't seem like child's play - a sight couldn't help but emerge at the thought.

"I**'m sure they are just fine!" Bright smile flashed in support, with a thumb rising to offer sample of confidence; "It's Erza who we are talking about, after all!**" Natsu's faith was said to move mountains - alright, maybe not mountains... But the gesture allowed his partner to smile back. And with enthusiasm maintained, objective was set on preparations; "L**et's go and get everything for tomorrow now, alright? We'll need food, a lot of food!**" And with Lucy chuckling, the two friends headed out for a long shopping spree. The new adventure set before them was just about to start!

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
